


Three Headed Monster

by fox_puppets



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fox_puppets/pseuds/fox_puppets
Summary: They don't actually spendalltheir time lurking in hallways and ranting about justice.(In honour of the recent reunion, a collection of Shield ficlets.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On 03/14/2016 Raw , Dean received a gift and was conspicuously absent from the group that intervened when Roman went on a rampage.

It’s been a long time since any of his fights involved barbed wire, but Foley’s present is going to make Wrestlemania a lot more interesting. He’s kicked up his feet and settled down to examine the bat more closely when someone bursts into the locker room.

Dean tilts his head curiously.

“Reigns is attacking Triple H,” the guy, possibly an official, says urgently.

Roman hadn’t been sure if he would be cleared to come back in time for Raw this week. Dean had called every few days and listened to his brother’s muffled growling about Hunter, and Dean’s own apparent death wish before Wrestlemania. He could tell that Roman hadn’t been thrilled about Roadblock, but they knew one another too well by now to begrudge a title shot, whenever and however they came up. There would be plenty of opportunities to fight each other in the future, and he isn’t in any rush.

Still, Roman turning up without so much as a text is a little unusual. If he’s after Hunter, though-

“Does he need help?”

The official stares at him. “He just hit the boss with a TV.”

Dean grins. “Sounds like he’s doin' just fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after the Raw post Extreme Rules 2016, because I have a lot of feelings about Rolleigns. Unfinished because idek where this is going.

Seth doesn’t actually have a match lined up for the night, and after Stephanie’s less than warm welcome, he’s at a loss for what to do.

There had been a few people happy to see him backstage. The New Day’s trombone-filled ‘welcome’ he could have done without, but Kevin Owens had given him an almost friendly pat on the back, and then had headed off to his match against fucking _AJ Styles_. Things really have changed since he was gone, but even the presence of one of his wrestling idols hadn’t mattered the previous night when he had run in on Roman.

Roman – who has beaten AJ _twice_ now, what the actual hell – who regarded him impassively tonight, for most of the part, like he was just another one of the idiots making eyes at the title. Roman had scratched and clawed his way to the top while Seth was gone, but all bets are off now that he’s back. Still, the fact that he had only been able to elicit minor irritation was annoying.

Seth skulks back to his dressing room and starts packing up. The show isn’t over yet, but he’s made his point and wants to leave before Dean decides to drop by or something. Honestly, Seth is surprised he hasn’t already.

He’s zipping up his carry-on when the door opens with no warning whatsoever. Roman steps inside, still gleaming under the lights like he isn’t quite real, the title slung over his shoulder polished to a matching shine. Seth’s eyes are drawn to the black and gold side plates bearing Roman’s logo.

“What do you want?” he snaps.

It isn’t Roman’s style to attack someone in the locker room, but his actions during the past few months have shown that he’s willing to branch out. Seth doesn’t really want to test that theory.

“I would’ve given you a match anyway.”

Seth sneers. “How generous of you.”

“Mm.” A smirk curls at Roman’s lips, and Seth had forgotten the way that look gets to him. “But it’s just you and me this time. Your daddy ain’t here, your mama’s playin' a different game. You want something these days, you gotta get it yourself.”

Roman has been moving closer as he speaks, but Seth stands his ground this time. “You think I can’t take you?” he demands.

“Can you?” Roman stares down the few inches of height between them.

Seth snarls, fisting a handful of Roman’s shirt and pulling him close enough to smash their lips together. It’s mostly meant to throw him off, irritate him enough to back up, but Seth can admit - to himself, at least - that it’s something he’s been wanting to do since coming back. He isn’t the only one, judging from the way Roman pulls him closer, sliding one huge hand into Seth’s hair, the other wrapping around his waist. The title is wedged between them, edges digging into Seth’s shoulder as Roman licks into his mouth, demanding as always. 

They end up making out like angry teenagers because it’s been far too long. Seth is already half hard in his dress pants as he wraps his free arm around Roman’s neck, wanting to get closer. The title slips between them and clatters to the floor, but he doesn’t have time to care when there are hands are sliding over his ass and down his thighs, hitching his legs up to wrap around Roman’s waist.

It doesn’t escape his notice that Roman is exceedingly gentle with his right knee.

Seth chooses to ignore it and rolls his hips, making a noise low in his throat as Roman grinds against him. “Missed me?” he asks, though it comes out breathier than he would have liked.

Roman growls, which could be either agreement or just a noise, and kisses him again. It was trick he had often used to to keep Seth quiet, but Seth doesn’t feel like shutting up yet.

He pulls back a little and grins. “Dean not givin’ you what you need?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/B/O universe, please skip if that's not your thing.**
> 
> Set in late 2015 when Seth was still the Authority's poster boy. Past Seth/Roman(/Dean).

Seth hasn’t gone into heat for more than a year. It isn’t unheard of for heat cycles to stall or just stop after a bond is broken, and he had broken his more forcefully than most. That had hurt like hell, but it had been worth it to get to where he is today.

Roman had mostly avoided him after – except when he came to Dean’s rescue – and that had helped in a way. Now though, now they end up fighting each other every week and Seth hates it. Getting up close and personal with Roman is doing something to him, and it isn’t until he has Roman in place for a powerbomb off the turnbuckle that he figures out what.

Seth has his face in Roman’s crotch, surrounded by by the familiar scent, and his mouth waters. He’s pressing in closer, a quiet little groan escaping him without really realizing it. Roman jerks, his stupidly sharp hearing picking up on it, and it snaps Seth back to reality. He feels flushed beyond what’s normal in the ring – wants to strip his gloves off and touch Roman’s bare skin, shove his nose against Roman’s throat and just breathe.

His skin prickles as he completes the powerbomb and crawls out of the ring, calling for his title. It’s handed to him and Seth staggers up the ramp to the crowd’s deafening disapproval. A quick glance over his shoulder shows Roman still lying prone, but with his head turned towards Seth.

Fuck. He knows what just happened.

Joey and Jamie are there for Seth backstage, and exchange worried looks as they trail him to The Authority’s private locker room. “Anything we can get you, boss?” Joey asks, but Seth shakes his head.

“I just… I need some time to myself. Don’t let anyone in unless I say so.”

They nod and don’t ask questions, but they don’t really understand. J & J are both betas, and have been informed of Seth’s null omega status. Except that part isn’t quite true any more.

Seth locks the door behind him and rifles through his bag, unzipping a hidden compartment. Preparing for every eventuality is what he does, but he’s been slipping. The suppressants he pulls out are nearing expiry. He takes a long, hot shower and does his best to scrub off the scent he knows must be coming off his skin. Afterwards, he pulls on a pair of loose boxers and curls up on his side on the couch, drawing a blanket over himself. He might be the champ, but he’s sore from two matches and going into heat on top of it. If he wants to hide under a blanket for a while, he’s damn well going to.

He drifts off and wakes to the sound of low, urgent voices just outside the door. Joey and Jamie’s voices are suddenly drowned out by a rumbling baritone that tugs at Seth almost physically. _Roman._ Roman is here, demanding to come in. Seth wants to curl in on himself until he disappears rather than face his former alpha.

“Boss?” Jamie calls eventually, rapping on the door. “Reigns wants to talk.”

Talk. Hah. Seth can feel himself getting slicker at the thought of Roman storming in here to _talk_.

“No,” he mutters. It’s not loud enough to reach Jamie. There’s a itch building under his skin, nowhere near as muted as it should be with suppressants.

It’s been more than a year, but he remembers being with Roman. Remembers being wrapped up in his gigantic arms, safe and secure even when Seth wasn’t in heat. As far as alphas go, Roman had been downright cuddly, and a part of Seth still misses that. Dean had been incredibly tactile as well, and it hadn’t been unusual for Seth to end up tangled in both of them. They had been pack, after all.

Seth’s thoughts are interrupted by Joey. “He’s probably fallen asleep or somethin’. We’ll tell him you stopped by.”

Hips shifting almost of their own volition, Seth buries his face in a cushion and tells himself that he doesn’t want Roman in here anyway. Probably all freshly showered, unnervingly focused on him the way he always seems to be.

“Seth.” Roman knows he isn’t sleeping, just like Seth knows that there’s more to that seemingly calm tone. “You know what this is about.”

Seth sits up abruptly, shuddering when the blanket slides off and exposes him to the cool blast of air conditioning. He hates this, hasn’t missed the way his entire body just goes haywire until he has his alpha. Tugging the blanket back over himself, he stomps over and flings the door open to scowl at the man.

“Yeah, I do,” he snarls. “This is about you not being able to take a fucking hint that I’m done.”

Roman stares at him stonily, but his pupils dilate as they sweep over Seth and his obvious lack of clothes. Roman’s scent hits him like a truck and all he wants to do is take the rest off, wrap himself around this goddamn human space heater, and beg.

His alpha – because that’s apparently what Roman still is, fucking hell – scowls back. “Doesn’t seem like it,” he says, nostrils flaring slightly. “Seth…”

Roman hasn’t called him Rollins since before the Shield. Even after, it had always been ‘Seth’, or in rare cases, ‘brother’, even if it’s with derision now instead of pride.

Joey and Jamie are watching him cautiously, and Seth reminds himself that whatever happens here will get back to The Authority. He’s supposed to be part of their pack now, null or no, but now Roman’s here practically leaking aggression and there’s no way Hunter and Stephanie won’t pick up on that by scent alone. Hell, they might be on their way right now.

“Why are you still-”

It hits him even as the words are coming out of his mouth. Seth had broken his half of the bond, but as long as Roman hadn’t claimed anyone else since, the connection would still hold, if somewhat faintly.

“You sentimental bastard,” Seth sneers, but his heart’s not in it. It isn’t like his body hadn’t eventually started responding in kind, even when there were other available alphas. Even though he would rather die than let Orton or Kane help him through a heat. “I don’t need you any more.”

The look in Roman’s eyes, verging on distressed, snaps into something cold and unforgiving. “I’ll remember that,” he says quietly, and turns to leave.

Seth slams the door shut after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/B/O universe, please skip if that's not your thing.**
> 
> Sort of a continuation from the last chapter. Dean/Roman, with past Seth/Roman/Dean.

Dean knows something is up long before Roman returns to their locker room. Anyone else watching the match wouldn’t have seen anything unusual. Sure, Seth had seemed to be in a hurry to leave, but that’s basically his chickenshit MO these days. Dean had watched the whole thing and noticed the way both of them had frozen up for a few seconds during the last powerbomb.

As Roman gets changed, Dean checks him over for injuries. Nothing that food, some ice and a decent night’s sleep won’t fix, he decides as he waits for Roman to pack up. It was a good idea, he thinks, getting a twin room instead of separate ones. An old habit from back when being thrifty had been just as important as sticking close.

They return to the hotel in silence, and where Roman drops heavily into an armchair and buries his head in his hands. Frowning, Dean tosses his bags on one of the beds and goes to undo the neat bun at the nape of Roman’s neck. He combs through the long hair in a way he knows Roman finds soothing, ruffling affectionately when he leans forwards to press his face against Dean’s stomach.

It’s quiet for a while, and Dean thinks maybe this is going to be one of those times when they just don’t talk about it. Then –

“I went after him.”

Roman isn’t self-depreciating by nature, and it doesn’t sound right when he is. Dean’s hands still in his hair.

“He went into heat and I went after him like a fuckin’ idiot.”

That would explain it. Except that it kind of doesn’t.

Seth had always been incredibly organized about heats, keeping track of them and always staying on top of suppressants so they wouldn’t get in the way when he was working. If it coincided with their days off, he would skip them and let Dean and Roman come home with him. They would stock up on food and spend two or three days in bed with Seth demanding everything they had to give. It had happened only a few times during their year and a half together, but each instance stands out vividly in Dean’s mind.

He had been lucky that they let him join them at all. An alpha was all an omega really needed during heat, and Seth’s arrangement with Roman went way back. It had been a lot more than that in the end, of course, with the three of them, but Dean had figured that Seth would have no trouble finding replacements once he joined the Authority.

Dean isn’t fond of the so-called top dogs, Roman being the only alpha he’s willing to tolerate. An alpha and a beta together isn’t an uncommon. It just doesn’t cater particularly well when the alpha starts going into rut in response to an omega heat.

“Ro,” he says carefully. “Hey, big man. Look at me.”

It takes a bit of coaxing but Roman raises his head, looking resigned. Dean isn’t sure what the protocol is when there’s no omega present. Seth was the one that set Roman off, and he always knew what to do.

“Sorry,” Roman mumbles like he’s read Dean’s mind. Maybe he can. It wouldn’t be surprising after all this time. “Just…lock me in, leave some food, make sure nobody comes looking.”

Dean doesn’t like the idea of leaving him alone in general, much less when he’s like this. “I ain’t locking you up like an animal.”

“Pretty much what I am when this happens.”

There had been a time when Dean had disliked Roman’s overt display of alpha-ness whenever Seth went into heat. Now, after being on the receiving end of that protective possessiveness, and feeling echoes of it when Seth was curled up between them, he understands better.

“Nah.” He leans down to plant a kiss on Roman’s head. “You’re a goddamn teddy bear. Well, a horny one, but y’know.”

That gets a smile out of Roman, and Dean grins. “Tell you what. I’ll order some food, we’ll lock the door and see if there’s anything I can’t do for you.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Is it supposed to look like that?”

Roman crouches in front of the washing machine to squint at the soap suds filling the drum. He can’t even see the clothes Seth had tossed in earlier. Considering that some of it is their ring gear, he’s a little worried.

“What else it is supposed to look like?” Dean asks from his perch on top of the dryer. His voice shakes with the vibrations of a spin cycle.

The safe house they’re staying at is one of their newer acquisitions, and came with the luxury of a washer and dryer in the basement. It had meant no more awkward trips to laundromats, where people tended to side-eye their multiple loads of mostly black clothes, or just stare at three buff guys in varying levels of undress. Roman generally wears a shirt at least, but Seth and Dean had no problem throwing in whatever they’re wearing into the wash as well. 

Case in point, even in their temporary home, Dean is lounging around in his last pair of boxers. To be fair, it’s an insanely hot day and even Roman has relented and stripped off his tank top in favour of just basketball shorts. Seth, last they had seen of him, is wandering around in one of Roman’s old football jerseys and not much else.

“More water and less soap?” 

Dean gives him a look, made both ridiculous and attractive by waving around the popsicle that has stained his fingers and turned his lips cherry red. “You know what there should be? Less worrying, more this.” He holds out the popsicle. 

Roman huffs a laughs and gets up, giving the half-melted chunk of ice a pointed lick, eyes never leaving Dean’s. They end up making out, sweet and sticky, Roman standing between Dean’s legs as the dryer rattles on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/B/O universe, please skip if that's not your thing.**
> 
> Seth/Dean/Roman, set vaguely in the future after chapter 3 and 4.

Seth wakes to the distant rumble of thunder and the sound of rain on windows. It’s dark and warm and comfortable, and he doesn’t want to move. There’s an arm around his waist, a face tucked against his shoulder; two figures curled around him like parentheses.

The heat has burned itself out, leaving him exhausted and sated in a way he hasn’t been for months. His memory is still fuzzy; he remembers stumbling through the hotel hallways and knocking on a very specific door. Being scrutinized by cool blue eyes, then steely grey. Words tumbling out of his mouth that he probably should have been more careful about.

Now he lies between them and listens to the rise and fall of their breaths. Synchronized, the way they always seem to be lately, the way he would have killed for a year ago. There’s a part of him that still feels vindicated, because it took him leaving for them to get on the same page. Now they stay together through choice, each taking their own path but always coming back to the other eventually.

The difficulty in separating them is causing trouble for the bosses, to the point that they’ve taken to asking him on the best way to do it. He doesn’t know any more, though. The two of them seem to have found a quiet sort of stability, unswayed by words or threats or reminders of the things they had once said about each other.

He would have been envious if there was anything left to gain from being a unit. There’s only so much room at the top, and championships don’t split three ways.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I will write the 'Shield works for S.H.I.E.L.D' MCU AU that I want. Until then, have some stray Winter Soldier feelings.

They have him muzzled like an animal, the black mesh of the mask painted with the familiar white fangs of the former Hounds of Justice. Dressed in black kevlar, with long sleeves covering his arms and hair chopped off until it only brushes his shoulders, he doesn’t look like the man who had chased Seth to the ends of the earth on a chance that he might listen to reason.

“-wasn’t easy,” Hunter is saying, and Seth tunes back in with some effort. “Fought it all the way, of course, but Heyman has a way with words. Calmed him down long enough to get him into the rig.”

Roman stands quietly behind Hunter, unconcerned with the way nearly everyone in the room is staring at him. He meets Seth’s gaze but there’s no recognition there. Only assessment, and then dismissal when he doesn’t register as an immediate threat.

“What about Ambrose?” asks Seth. 

That results in the faintest trace of tension, a minute furrow of an eyebrow. If Seth hadn’t been watching for a reaction, he never would have noticed. Whatever they had done to Roman, the mention of Dean still seems to get a reaction, no matter how small. That’s good. He can use that. 

“He'll come to us,” Hunter says dismissively. “Wanting to find out what happened to his precious _brother_.”


End file.
